Human Equivalents?
by Roses-of-Envy
Summary: Dream bubbles Bromance! (Mavin and EriKar)


A/N: I know jack shit about dream bubbles but oh my freaking god I had to write this after watching this nice Mavin video that had clips from the REAL WORLD and suddenly HOLY SHIT HOMESTUCK so I just

I just sorta

Combined two different OTP's of the fandoms

Yep.

You're welcome

So sorry but it's just a bromance thing...I would feel weird if it was anything else

And uh...yeah it's probably a bit ooc :P

This is honestly just a drabble

* * *

"God another dream bubble? At least I'm not alone," Karkat mumbles, gripping Eridan's hand tightly.

"True Karkat, it's horrible being alone in these thin's," The seadweller mumbles, gently pulling Karkat to his chest, resting his hand on top of the shorter trolls.

"Where the fuck are we, this isn't the normal Dream Bubble paradox space bullshit we usually have to deal with," Karkat growls, glancing around with a look of fear in his red-tinted eyes. Eridan paps Karat's hair as he frowns in worry.

"Not that I ever really interact with them, but doesn't this space resemble the Human's world?"

Realization hits Karkat and he jerks away from Eridan, taking a few quick steps and sensing the space bend around him as gravity fails and he slowly floats to the ground. He hears Eridan hit the ground next to him, but he can only focus on scanning the blue and green space around the two of them. His gaze falls on an oddity, two lone figures watching something burn down, a building, or what used to be a building.

"Hey fish-face there's two people over there, humans," the lowerblood mutters, taking a few hesitant steps to confirm the fact that there were no candy-colored horns atop their heads. It was hard to determine what they were wearing, because the few blazing flames were overshadowing them.

The shorter figure suddenly turns to the taller figure, and across the short distance a scream was heard.

"YOU FUCKING MORON!"

Karkat jumped back a step, eyes widening before narrowing dangerously. The voice resembled his in eery way, and Eridan noticed too, purple eyes wide and a concentrated look on his face.

"Mi-cool, shhh...I'm sorry," The taller figure says past a strange giggle, and leans forward to pat the humans head.

The two trolls could only watch the scene play out, confusion obvious on their face as their own voices seemed to play out a conversation.

"YOU BURNED THE FUCKING HOUSE DOWN DICKWAD!" 'Mi-cool' screams, the amount of fury in his voice warring with Karkat's in a way the two trolls thought would be possible.

"But Mi-cool I didn't mean to!" The taller one chuckles, a defiant smirk on his face. The flames were dying down enough that the two trolls could see their features better.

"DAMMIT GAVIN, god, you realize we have to re-build this now right?"

"Yes, I do realize that, but it'll be ok , my little Michael," The smirk is now playful, and Karkat is dissecting the looks on the two of their faces. A knowing look passes over his features as he deciphers what the two of them were to each other.

Everything seemed to blur, and space blacked out, the shorter troll diving for Eridan and grabbing his hand before the bubbles could separate. Panic swarmed the two of their features as instead of waking up, the scene morphed into something much darker.

It was nighttime in the forest, and sobs were emitting from a nearby clearing. Stepping out of the former bubble, the two trolls hesitantly make their way through the maze of trees to see the same two figures, only with a totally different mindset. A strange creature, which his appearance chilled the two trolls to the bone, was standing over the two of them. Only able to see the back of the figures, all that could really be taken from the scene was that the two humans were gripping the opposites hand tightly.

A horrible static sound was flickering throughout the two trolls thinkpans, and after a few seconds they were wincing in pain. Yelps of pain then a few screams of fear before blood splattered across their vision before the Bubble separated once more.

The two trolls huddled together on solid ground once more, but the space was once more bent around them. Shuddering at the ringing in his ears, Karkat glances up to see a sunny setting once more. A happy atmosphere seemed to reverberate from the unnaturally green fields and block-y trees.

"WHERE ARE YOU MI-COOL!?"

"I"M OVER HERE MORON!"

A shock runs the two of them as Karkat turns behind him to see the taller figure, now sporting bright green robes of some sort, running toward the two trolls sitting on the ground.

Eridan sits up and sees "micool" sprinting at top speed towards the two of them. His brown bear-like suit was baggy enough to catch slightly in the wind but that didn't disrupt the way he was running. Glasses were precariously perched on the edge of his nose as his curly hair blew around his face.

Karkat and Eridan jump back, realizing that neither of them could see them, and watch the two of them collide in a fierce bro-hug and fall to the ground. Happy blushes were bright on the two of their cheeks and laughter is spilling from the two of them.

"God you fucking idiot, how the hell did you get so lost!?" Michael yells playfully, pinning Gavin to the ground with a grin on his face, glasses now precariously close to falling onto the blonde underneath him. His hood was covering his face slightly enough that all the two trolls could see was the curls framing his face.

"I don't even know!" Is all Gavin answers with a cheery laugh. Michael sits back enough for Gavin to slide out from under him and kneel in front of him, grins permanent on their faces as they pant for air.

"So, we just...sorta left Ray and them didn't we," Gavin chuckles, leaning back onto his palms and staring at the sky.

"Yeah...well fuck them, they can find us if they want to," Michael answers.

Before anything else could happen, Karkat and Eridan feel the space around them convulse and they are jerked to awakeness.

Karkat sits up and rubs at the back of his head as he sits up, looking over at Eridan. Dave was laughing at them from behind his hand but John moved over to help Karkat up, even though the troll just smacked his hand away.

"So, you just sorta passed out the two of you, anything happen?" the dorky human giggles.

"Hey fish face," Karkat barks, watching the seadweller twist around from his conversation to look at him. "What the hell do you think happened?"

Frowning, Eridan shrugs without a word and turns around again.

Rubbing his head again Karkat frowns, "To be honest I think we might've met our human equivalents."

* * *

A/N: Ending it here and not a single fuck is being given

FUCK THIS SUCKS

Oh well

Take it and be happy/mad


End file.
